Mobile programmable devices are common nowadays. Examples of such devices are smart phones, tablet computers and similar. It is normal that one person owns and uses more than one device. These devices are capable of executing computer programs particularly designed for these devices. These computer programs can be downloaded, for example, from an application store or installed, for example, from a computer connected to the mobile device. Some applications are capable of communicating with other devices, for example external computing devices that are controlling further devices. For example, a mobile device may have an application for instructing a vending machine. In practice, a mobile device can be used controlling all kinds of devices that are capable of receiving instructions from the mobile device. Instructions may be received over a network connection or directly from a mobile device over a short distance networking. Such applications are very well known.
Modern elevators include one or more computing systems. Some of the computing systems are operating the elevator but the elevator may also include systems that are used for other, for example recreational or informative, purposes. For example, it is possible to provide information screen in the elevator car so that passengers can control the content on the screen by using their mobile devices as controllers. The access to control these systems can be easily provided as the passenger security is not involved in case of recreational applications.
As mentioned above, modern elevators are controlled by computing systems. For example a destination control system is a system that receives calls from calling devices, processes received calls and allocates elevators to passengers who have placed the calls. Such systems, however, typically include functionality that have issues with regard the elevator and the building safety. For example, it is typical that an elevator control system is attached to an access control system. The access control system is controlling access rights in a building, for example, to which floors a person may place a call and which doors he is able to open. In other words, elevators include a plurality of different features that require verifying if the person giving the instructions has rights to do so.